Khan, Issue 1
| number = 1 | miniseries = | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Claudia Balboni | layouts = | penciller = David Messina (present day); Claudia Balboni (flashback) | inker = David Messina (present day; Marina Castelvetro (flashback); Claudia Balboni (supervision) (flashback) | finishes = | colorist = Claudia ScarletGothica | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | editor = Sarah Gaydos | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = 22 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = September 3 2259 (Kelvin timeline) (present); November 1971 (flashback); January 1972 (flashback); September 1972 (flashback); December 1979 (flashback); August 1985 (flashback) | stardate = 2259.246 | altcover = Photo Cover|220px Retailer Incentive Cover|220px }} Description "Shall we begin?" Don't miss this all-new mini-series event overseen by ''Star Trek Into Darkness writer/producer Roberto Orci! Witness the shocking origin of from his earliest years through his rise to power during the epic Eugenics Wars! Behold the events that led to his escape from Earth aboard the Botany Bay! Learn the truth behind his re-awakening by and Section 31! It's the origin of Star Trek's greatest villain, only from IDW! ...'' Summary On stardate 2259.246, Admiral Richard Barnett and a federation jury commence the trial of , with as lead prosecutor. Cogley also request that Captain and his First officer, Commander be appointed adjunct counsels due to the special circumstances that brought them to the trial. Khan is brought forward, where he states that he rejects the court's authority. Khan then pleads innocent. Admiral Barnett then has Cogley make a opening statement, to which he defers to Captain Kirk. Kirk then states that the entire Federation knows of Khan's obvious crimes, but say that they seek the truth behind those crimes. Kirk also says that Starfleet has begun a comprehensive effort to uncover and remove the late Admiral 's Section 31 elements. Knowing that it was Section 31 had recovered and recruited Khan for their covert operations, Kirk and the Federation do not know how Khan entered hibernation. Plus, he does not look like the 20th century tyrant he claims to be. So Kirk asks Khan to tell the truth to which Khan proceeds. New Delhi, 1971 A group of children are gassed and taken by masked men. A year later, Doctor Heisen is talking to a group of investors to invest in his Eugenics experiment to create super soldiers. Heisen then takes a look at his test subjects, where he notices one with one leg being picked and notices his fury when he beats them. September, 1972 Dr. Heisen is in his office with the crippled boy who is seen to have regrown his leg through the genetic experiments that have been performed on him. Heisen shows the boy his computer and explains how he wishes for the boy to use it to unlock all of the knowledge of the world. December, 1979 Dr. Heisen shows his investors all of the progress that has been made, showing off the physical and intellectual accomplishments of his charges. He stops to observe a sparring session between Noonien and another boy using real knives. After scratching the other boy and seeing his wounds heal instantly, Noonien tests his own regenerative powers by impaling himself with both of his knives. While in a recovery room, Noonien hacks into the facility’s security system and disables it, then proceeds to escape by digging out through the solid rock floor. Dr. Heisen goes to retrieve Noonien from the Gobi desert by incapacitating him using a neural inhibitor that has been implanted into all of the subjects. August, 1985 Dr. Heisen is finally ready to present his augmented forces to different governments as private contractors for their armed forces. Noonien invades the teleconference and tells Heisen to come outside. He presents Heisen with a box filled with all of the students removed neural inhibitors. He crushes Dr. Heisen’s skull with his bare hands before informing his companions that the world is waiting for them. References Characters : • Richard Barnett • • • • Khan Noonien Singh • Heisen • Ketch • Alexander Marcus Starships and vehicles : Locations :New Delhi • New York City • Gobi Desert Races and cultures :Augment • Vulcan • Andorian • human • rat • contractor States and organizations :United Federation of Planets • Bombay group Section 31 Technology and weapons :phaser • computer • camera • neural inhibitor plane • tank • helmet • body armor Ranks and titles :captain • honor • admiral • genetic engineer • farmer Other references :trial • year • 20th century • tyrant • World Trade Center • Chrysler Building • eugenics • dog tag • microscopic • genetic • cattle • DNA • private capital • crutch • password • Statue of Liberty Constitution of the United Federation of Planets Chronology (Alternate Reality) ;September 3 2259 : Khan's trial. ;November 1971 : Child abduction. ;January 1972: Eugenics meeting. ;September 1972: Heisen's meeting with Noonien. ;December 1979: Visit to students. ;August 1985: Rebellion. Appendices Related stories * : Khan Noonien Singh is on trial after his capture. | before = first issue | after = ''Khan'', Issue 2 }} External link * * category:Memory Beta incomplete articles category:TOS comics